


Feasting and Dancing (the Disney Princesses Remix)

by seekingferret



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: The Leia version of this vid





	Feasting and Dancing (the Disney Princesses Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niyalune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/gifts).



> Thanks to echan for beta!

**Title:** Feasting and Dancing (the Disney Princesses Remix)  
**Fandom:** Star Wars Original Trilogy  
**Vidder:** seekingferret  
**Song:** "This Year" by the Mountain Goats  
**Content Notes:** Canonical Major Character Death, Violence, Child Abuse  
**Length:** 3:39  
**Responsible for the lack of consistent title block from vid to vid:** seekingferret  
**Summary** The Leia version of [this vid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676961)


End file.
